


Ten

by CsillaDream



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 10 Sentence Prompt, M/M, Marriage, silly fluff, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten times, Ventus realized he loved Vanitas. Ten reasons, Vanitas wouldn't let Ventus leave his side. VanVen [10 sentence prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

**#01 - Ring**

The gold reflected back in Ventus's blue eyes as they switched between staring at the raven just beyond the ring and the ring itself.

**#02 - Hero**

Vanitas would never forget the day he met Ventus. The day he was saved. The day he fell in love.

**#03 - Box**

Ventus wasn't sure what to expect when a small black velvet box was shoved into his hands by his boyfriend, of one year, Vanitas; inside laid a shiny and well-polished key - it didn't take long before the blonde put the two together.

**#04 - Hurricane**

The storm outside raged on angrily as two boys sat soaked to the bone, curling into each other's warmth.

**#05 - Temptation**

That night Vanitas faced his most difficult enemy: temptation - the delicious desire to capture his boyfriend's not-so-innocent lips.

**#06 - Promise**

Their promise was the only thing that kept them going as their distance was forced between them, leaving them with only the small simple messages that they sent through slight eye contact they made throughout the school day.

**#07 - Fever**

A feverish Vanitas was never a boring sight for Ventus, who would tarnish his perfect record just to be with him.

**#08 - Laugh**

Ventus could not remember a time when he laughed so much than when he was around Vanitas.

**#09 - Whisper**

"I love you, Ventus" Vanitas whispered in the night air as he watched his boyfriend sleep beside him on the bed.

**#10 - Unknown**

Neither of them had any idea how they were going get by, Ventus had been (more or less) disowned by his parents while Vanitas had already been on his own from the start.


End file.
